Newsies: 10 Years Later
by Jesse3
Summary: The year is 1909, ten years after the Newsies strike. Jack Kelly has become a news reporter in Santa Fe and is sent back to New York to cover a story about a mob that is run by the Delancey Brothers. Chap 3 is up (short but sweet).
1. Jack Returns

-Prologue-  
  
In 1899 the Newsies went on strike after Joe Pulitzer raised the price of newspapers. Using their knowledge and strength of friendship they defeated Pulitzer and continued to sell papers. Two years later, Jack Kelly, the leader of the Newsies left for Santa Fe. Leaving behind his best friend David Jacobs, who took over for Jack and Sarah Jacobs, David's sister who he had loved. A few years later, the Newsies stopped selling papers and all went on with their lives.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
Jack Kelly had lived in Santa Fe for eight grand years. He was now twenty- six years old and he only grew prettier. His brown hair still hung freely and his enchanting eyes memorized all the women. He was sitting on the train that was bound for New York. It was a journey he thought he would never take again. During his years in Santa Fe, Jack had become a famous news reporter and his editor had sent him to New York to cover a story about a mob controlling the city.  
  
Jack hadn't seen any of his old friends since he had left. He wondered how each of them were doing. He thought of David when the train entered New Jersey. He remembered how David had become exactly like him after the strike. He thought of Crutchy and wondered if he was walking yet. Mush, Spot, Pie Eater, Les, Boots, Racetrack, Blink and all the other Newsies crossed his mind. However, there was one person he continued to think of: Sarah. Jack regretted leaving without her everyday while in Santa Fe. He'd only hope that she hadn't married yet.  
  
The next day Jack had finally arrived in New York. When the train came to his dock, Jack thought of his choices: Get off the train and confront all his old memories or stay on and make up a story about the mob. He thought for a good five minutes before the conductor yelled 'All aboard'. Jack finally made up his mind and stepped off the train. With one bag at his side he watched as the train pulled away and wondered if he had made the right choice.  
  
Standing there he saw that everything was the same. Some things were different, but everything he remembered was still there. However, when he walked on he saw a man sitting at the corner on a chair. Next to him were piles of newspapers. Jack wondered why he was selling the papers. Jack threw the bag over his shoulder and let out a deep breathe. He was going to do this whether he wanted to or not. While he walked through the streets that were filled with automobiles and buggies he looked around remembering the good old times of being a Newsie.  
  
Around two o' clock he had unpacked everything in his hotel room and set out to find some of his friends if they still lived there. Jack walked down the street looking at the all the shops wondering if any of the Newsies had owned any of them. While gazing at the stores he managed not to see a young boy in front of him. They walked directly into each other holding their ground so they wouldn't fall.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack said whipping his jacket. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," the boy said also whipping his jacket. "Just watch where're your walking." Jack stared at the face of the boy curiously. He looked so familiar. He was about nineteen and still had the face of an innocent little boy. Jack couldn't believe it was him.  
  
"Les?" Jack said as the boy walked past him. He stopped at the name and turned around staring at Jack. "Les Jacobs? I don't believe it." Les stared at Jack not sure of who he was.  
  
"Do I know you?" Les asked putting one hand in his pocket. Jack smiled and laughed.  
  
"I sure hope so," Jack replied exposing his white teeth. "It's Jack Kelly." Les looked at him curiously. After staring at him for a few seconds he finally saw the face of Jack Kelly. Les' eyes widen of excitement.  
  
"Jack!" Les said walking over and hugging him. "Wow! Small world after all. What are you doing here?" They pulled away and continued to smile at each other.  
  
"I'm a news reporter and my editor sent me here to cover a story," Jack explained. Les looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Well, Cowboy became a news reporter," Les mocked. "Not what I thought you would become."  
  
"Me neither," Jack said shrugging. They exchanged a laugh before they began walking down the street together. "So tell me, what are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Les said wondering what to say. "Enjoying the summer. Waiting for winter."  
  
"How come there are no Newsies around selling papes?" Jack asked pointing to the man at the corner.  
  
"Ah, well, Newsies kinda gave up on selling papes," Les explained. "Actually, child labor had gone down since the strike." Jack smiled proud of what they had accomplished years ago. "How has Santa Fe been treating you?"  
  
"Great!" Jack answered. "Everything is so beautiful there. I have my own ranch and stables."  
  
"Good for you, Jack," Les replied kicking a rock out of the way. "I always knew you were gonna become a real cowboy."  
  
"So, how all the other Newsies?" Jack finally asked. Les continued to kick rocks out of the way thinking about the question.  
  
"Well, the only ones that still live here are me, David, Spot, Mush, Racetrack and Crutchy," Les explained. "All the others either moved away or are still here. I do know that Blink went out West. Boots is in New Jersey and Pie Eater is in Pennsylvania."  
  
"Wow!" Jack replied. "I didn't know they all wanted to get out of New York." Les smiled and finally stopped kicking the rocks. "So what are the others up to that still live here?"  
  
"Well, David got married and works at an automobile shop," Les explained. "I live with him and work there as well."  
  
"Davey got married?" Jack said stunned. "Good for him. What about Spot?"  
  
"Spot also got married and owns a hotel," Les replied while Jack was surprised that even Spot got married.  
  
"Mush?" Jack said working his way down the list.  
  
"Owns a flower shop he started with his girlfriend," Les replied. "But then they broke up, but Mush still owns it."  
  
"A flower shop," Jack said into the air. "Racetrack?"  
  
"Owns a racetrack of his own," Les answered. "What'd you think he was going to do?" Jack laughed and spoke the last name on the list.  
  
"Crutchy?" Jack said.  
  
"Ah, we don't call him Crutchy no more," Les replied. "He can walk now. We now call him Marty and he has become a policeman."  
  
"Good for Crutchy," Jack said. He couldn't wait till he saw all of them. As they continued walking down the street Jack wanted to ask Les about Sarah, but he wasn't sure. "Sarah?" Jack bit his tongue when he spoke her name. Les looked down and smiled.  
  
"You still into her?" Les asked knowing that he probably was.  
  
"No, just wondering," Jack said yelling in his mind for telling the lie. As Les was about to answer he stopped and looked forward. Jack stopped with him and stared at his face. Les had terror in his eyes and Jack had no idea why? "What?" Les pointed ahead of them as Jack followed the finger.  
  
Walking down the street was the mob Jack was supposed to write the story about. However, his eyes widen when he saw who was walking in the front of the mob. Oscar and Morris Delancey.  
  
"Oscar and Morris are the mob leaders?" Jack asked Les who nodded slowly. "Great." As Les and Jack stared at them Oscar and Morris looked up and saw Jack. All three eyes met and it was the loudest silence Jack ever went through. 


	2. Reunion

-Chapter Two-  
  
Morris and Oscar continued to stare down Jack. Finally they turned and walked away. Jack let out a sigh of relief while Les sat down on the bench beside them.  
  
"I can't believe of all people they are head of the mob!" Jack yelled.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Les asked wondering why Jack was going all out over a stare down the Morris and Oscar.  
  
"My editor wants me to cover a story about that mob!" Jack said slamming down next to Les. Les looked down full of sadness for Jack. "This is my worst nightmare coming true."  
  
"Calm down," Les said standing up. "Come on, let's go see David." Jack looked up accepting the offer. He knew that seeing good old Davey again would brighten everything up.  
  
Les lead Jack down three blocks towards David's apartment. When Les knocked on the door Jack got extremely nervous. He wondered how David would react to seeing him. A few seconds later a beautiful woman around twenty-three opened the door. She had short curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. Over her white dress she wore a blue apron.  
  
"Les?!" she spoke in a high yet angelic voice. "Where're you been? David has been going crazy!"  
  
"I'm right here," Les replied. "And I'm fine." Les looked at Jack who was smiling. His stomach was flipping over and over again. "I want to introduce you to someone." Before Les was able to introduce Jack, David came rushing into the room. Jack was amazed on how much he had stayed the same. His hair was still short brown and curly and his blue eyes still sparkled in the light.  
  
"Les?!" David yelled in his voice that was slightly deeper. "I've been going out of my mind! How long does it take to buy a loaf of bread?"  
  
"Something came up," Les explained glancing over at Jack. David looked at Jack and stared at him curiously. It took a few seconds for him to realize who it was. David's eyes showed shock when he knew it was Jack.  
  
"How ya doin', Davey?" Jack said smiling. David smiled back and pulled Jack into his arms.  
  
"Oh, my God!" David shouted out. "I can't believe you're back!" David looked over at the woman and put his arm around her waist. "Annette, this is the famous Jack Kelly. Jack, this is my wife, Annette." Annette and Jack extended hands and shook while David continued to stare at him. He couldn't believe he was standing in his house.  
  
"The Jack Kelly?" Annette said. "I've heard many great things about you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Jack replied flattered.  
  
"Honey, get us some drinks, please," David asked Annette who nodded. David, Les and Jack then sat down at the table. "Tell me everything. How's Santa Fe?"  
  
"Great," Jack replied. "I became a news reporter down there."  
  
"Which explains what you're doing back here," David responded. Jack nodded and laughed. Annette then placed three drinks of water on the table.  
  
"I have my own ranch and everything," Jack added. "My editor sent me here to cover a story."  
  
"What story?" David asked. Jack was silent for a few seconds wondering if he should tell David his story. He finally got the courage and looked at David.  
  
"About the Delancey Brudder's mob," Jack replied. David's eyes went from excitement to hatred. "Yeah, I know." Jack sat back in his chair. "What are the odds, right?"  
  
An hour later, David, Les and Jack were walking down the streets. David thought it was a good idea to get their minds off Jack's story. That was until, David brought it up again.  
  
"So what did ya see Oscar and Morris?" David asked as they past the automobile shop where David and Les worked.  
  
"When I first met up with Les," Jack replied. "We had a long stare down and I swear, I've never had such a loud silence before." David nodded knowing what he was going through. He and the Delancey Brothers always looked at each other on the streets. "Where're we goin'?"  
  
"Crutchy's patrol area," David replied as they entered the park. As they stopped and looked around Jack's stomach began flipping again. He couldn't wait to see Crutchy walk without the crutch. Finally a tall man walked out from under the bridge. Jack right away knew it was Crutchy. His brown curly hair could be seen under his hat and he still had the eyes of a little boy. "Hey, Crutchy?!"  
  
Crutchy looked over and saw David and Les waving with a man standing next to them. Crutchy smiled and walked over. Jack almost died when he saw how perfect Crutchy was walking.  
  
"Hey Dave," Crutchy said. He now had a deep voice, but the squeaks sometimes came out. "Hey, kid." Les and Crutchy patted each other on the arm.  
  
"Crutchy, I want you to look at this man right here and tell me who you see," David said glancing at Jack. Crutchy looked right into Jack' eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Jack Kelly.  
  
"Jack?" Crutchy asked. Jack nodded. "Hey Jack! How ya doin'?" Crutchy and Jack hugged and laughed.  
  
"I'm good Crutchy," Jack replied. "But look at you, walkin' without a crutch!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Crutchy began. "I told ya I was goin' to walk good some day. Hey, congrats, I heard you became a news reporter."  
  
"Ya heard true," Jack replied. "Les, here told me everything about all the other Newsies."  
  
"Ah, but did you tell him that Snyder is still doin' time in jail?" Crutchy said winking over at Les. Jack laughed.  
  
"Really?" he said imagining Snyder behind bars. He then turned and looked at Les and out of the corner of his eye he saw an angel walk towards the flower shop. Jack flipped his hair out of the way and saw Sarah glancing at the flowers. David, Les and Crutchy looked over to where Jack was staring.  
  
"Ah, spotted her," David said patting Jack on the back.  
  
"Still got a thing for her, Jack?" Crutchy asked. Jack was silent. He couldn't get his eyes off of Sarah. She was more beautiful then he remembered. Her long brown hair was curled to perfection. Her red dress expressed her personality and her brown eyes still sparkled. "Well, what are ya waitin' for?" Crutchy pushed Jack towards Sarah's direction. "Go get her."  
  
Jack walked all the way to Sarah. When he was standing behind her she was holding a bouquet of red roses. Jack finally got the courage to speak.  
  
"Allow me?" he said as Sarah turned around and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sarah asked. Her sweet voice still sent a chill down Jack's spine.  
  
"Allow me to pay for your flowers," Jack said again.  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked. "You don't even know me."  
  
"Of course I do," Jack began. "Your name is Sarah Jacobs. You have two brudder's whose names are David and Les." Sarah looked at him confused. How did this man know so much about her?  
  
"Do I know you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It's me, Sarah," Jack said. Sarah looked at him when he spoke. "Jack." Her eyes widened.  
  
"Jack Kelly?" Sarah asked. Jack nodded, as she looked down ashamed. "I thought you were in Santa Fe?"  
  
"I was," Jack replied. "I'm a news reporter and I came here to cover a story."  
  
"Welcome back," Sarah said putting the flowers down. "And I'm not buying the flowers. Good evening." Sarah walked down the street and turned the first corner. Jack looked around confused. He wondered why Sarah acted more nervous than him. He shrugged until he saw Oscar, Morris and a group of five walk his way. 


	3. Jack Finds Out

-Chapter Three-  
  
Oscar and Morris walked right up to Jack. All three were only a few inches apart.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jackie boy," Oscar said. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"I'm good, Oscar," Jack replied. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Never better," Oscar responded. "I hear that you became a news reporter."  
  
"Yeah," Jack replied wondering why Oscar was being so nice. "Here to cover a story."  
  
"Really? 'Bout what?" Morris asked smiling. Jack was silent and was about to answer when suddenly David, Les and Crutchy came to his side.  
  
"Hiya, gentlemen," Crutchy said. "Problem?"  
  
"No, sir," Morris replied. "Just having a friendly conversation with Jackie boy here." Jack looked at Crutchy who shook his head. "I think you should move along."  
  
"Yeah, well, we ain't done talkin' yet," Oscar shouted back. Oscar and Morris stared at Jack as David patted him on the back.  
  
"We're done, Oscar," Jack replied as David, Les and Crutchy escorted him away.  
  
"Just make sure I don't catch you talkin' to my girlfriend again," Oscar shouted out. Jack stopped and turned around wondering who he was referring to. "That's right, Jackie boy. Don't let me catch you talkin' to Sarah or you're in for it." David and Crutchy forced Jack to walk away as Oscar and Morris laughed. Jack was speechless.  
  
A few minutes later David, Les, Jack and Crutchy were sitting in the restaurant around the corner. Jack was staring at one point on the table saying Oscar's words over and over inside his head. David and Crutchy were thinking of how to snap him out of it and Les was ordering drinks.  
  
"Jack," I'm sorry," David said. "I didn't know how to tell you." David snapped his fingers in Jack's face, but he stayed completely still. "What are we gonna to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Crutchy replied. "Throw some water in his face?" Jack finally looked up and stared directly at David.  
  
"How long have they been goin'?" Jack asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"Almost a month," David replied. "I haven't talked to her in the same amount of time."  
  
"How can she be goin' with Oscar?" Jack asked himself. "He attacked her when we were young."  
  
"I know," David replied. "She just doesn't get that he is bad for her."  
  
"After you left she just went crazy and soon started hangin' with him," Crutchy added. Jack placed his hands through his hair knowing it was his entire fault. Les finally came back with the drinks and sat down next to Jack.  
  
"Do they live together?" Jack asked looking up. David shook his head sending a flow of hope through Jack. "I'm gonna go back to my hotel."  
  
"Want some company?" David asked as Jack stood up and placed a few dollars on the table.  
  
"No, I just want to be alone," he replied and walked out of the restaurant. David, Les and Crutchy looked back and forth at each other knowing that he was not taking this well.  
  
Jack walked down the street thinking. He thought of Oscar and Morris and of Sarah. He couldn't believe any of it. Jack walked into his hotel and sat on the chair in the corner. Next to the chair was his bag. Jack looked at it and reached into it. He held back his tears when he pulled out a ring case. Slowly, he opened it and stared at the red diamond all shiny and beautiful. Everything began to spin when Jack closed the case and put it back into the bag. 


End file.
